


Island Home

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [65]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Travel changes perceptions.
Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/68915
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Island Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zilentdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/gifts).



Perhaps it was just that she had spent so many days looking at the colors of the sea, but when she reached Motunui, she could not stop staring. The island had always been generous with its bounty, but with Te Fiti restored it seemed that every tree, every bush, every blade of grass was brighter; the fruit larger, the flowers more fragrant. For the first time since she’d gone beyond the reef, Moana remembered what it meant to love the land. The sea was calling, and she had all of Maui’s teachings to pass on. But she wouldn’t forget again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Island Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123601) by [fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic)




End file.
